


Lady Elena Thul

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [3]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenia and Andronikos meet with Lady Elena Thul about the artifact. And her Sith guard, Urtel Moren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Elena Thul

He still wasn’t talking to her.

She knew it was her fault, she’s done something that night, something wrong. And now he was trying to make up for her failure, trying to make her feel better.

Wenia pulled herself out of her thoughts and made sure she had the terribly uncomfortable red robes in order. Alderaan was strict on presentation. Everything had a correct formality to it, she shouldn’t breach protocol and meet with Lady Thul in her old gray dress.

The gawky servant boy opened the door, nodding for her and Andronikos to enter.

“My Lady, this must be the Sith we’ve been expecting. I can feel her power.” A tall, muscled Sith stood just inside the door, red eyes trained on Wenia. His ebony skin contrasted beautifully with his pale robes.

Wenia hesitantly walked past him, knowing Andronikos would be suspicious and inspect the Sith.

A young lady in coral robes smiled politely and held out her arms to greet them. “Welcome, Lord Zana. And your… companion.”

This must be Elana Thul. The lady motioned to a cluster of couches.

“I’m sorry for the chaos. Alderaan is on the brink of a civil war.” She shook her head, dark tresses swishing. “But House Thul owes the Empire so much,” Lady Thul tutted.

Wenia sat, clasping her hands together on her lap. “I am honored.”

“How gracious.” Lady Thul smiled politely. “If not for the Empire, House Thul- _I_ would not be on Alderaan today. But our history can hardly be of interest to you.”

She wasn’t wrong, Alderaan’s history wasn’t that important to her. Wenia blinked, unsure how to respond without offending her. Andronikos sat down. “You got that right,” he growled.

Lady Thul seemed shocked for a moment before laughing. She flicked her gaze back to Wenia. “Darth Zash mentioned you were after a certain artifact, am I correct?”

So the lady wasn’t as stiff as she’d expected. Wenia tilted her head, keeping an eye on Andronikos in case he felt like speaking his mind again. “You’re going to help me find it, am I correct?”

“I hope as much so.” Lady Thul motioned to the red-eyed Sith by the door. “Allow me to introduce Urtel Moren. He’s my personal Sith guard. He did some preliminary investigation after Darth Zash called.”

Urtel stared at Wenia. “Charmed to meet such a renowned… and beautiful Sith.” He blinked, and a business-like expression came over his face. “I began my research on a hunch; House Organa has close ties to the Jedi. We captured, and _chatted_ with a chamberlain of House Organa.” Urtel paced back and forth between the couches. “He confirmed that Organa has the artifact, and that it is kept in their private vault in the Elysium.”

Wenia gazed appreciatively at him. This Urtel was attractive, and he clearly thought she was too. She knew she’d blushed when he called her beautiful. He seemed to state it as a fact, unlike Andronikos who just said she was, and then had hardly spoken to her since.

“What’s the Elysium?” Andronikos asked.

Lady Thul answered. “The Elysium is an ancient and majestic ruin on Alderaan now reduced to a battlefield. Unfortunately, the Elysium is sealed tight, and the key is held by Nomar Organa, a powerful, revered, and insufferable Jedi Master.” She turned to Wenia. “You are the only Sith on Alderaan who is capable of defeating Nomar. We must bring him here.”

Urtel had more information to give. “Nomar Organa has a reputation for strength and power, but above all, for his principles. He is, by all accounts, the perfect Jedi.” He stepped closer to Wenia and lowered his voice intimately. “But everyone has their weaknesses, isn’t that right?”

She glanced over at Andronikos. He was staring at a vase on display in the corner. Maybe Urtel could tell her what she’d done wrong, tell her what she should’ve done. “Bring him here, and I will twist his arm.”

“I suggest you start in the library archives of House Alde,” Elana Thul stood, signaling the end of the meeting. “They are the devoted peacekeepers of Alderaan’s history. Personal connections, I think, would be most useful: siblings he was particularly close to, childhood friends. But be careful,” the Lady warned. “House Alde is a close ally of House Organa. They’ll likely attack anyone from Thul on sight. Especially Sith.” She nodded at Andronikos and Wenia.

Urtel escorted the pair of them to the door, and gently touched Wenia’s arm to get her to pause. “Lord Zana. It is an honor to meet you. Did I hear it right? Did Darth Zash really send you?”

“She is my master,” she said coyly.

“So it’s true. I’m honored, really,” he said reverently. “You were part of that group of slaves they brought to the Academy for training, weren’t you?”

Wenia didn’t want to think about the horrors she’d seen, the horrors she’d done, on Korriban. The rebelling slaves she’d joined, slaughtered by Sith apprentices. The slavers whipping the slow and clumsy. And how she’d cracked, Vanyke hadn’t come for her soon enough. Swinging the pick-axe, falling to her knees and still trying to kill the slavers. The slave collar breaking off, but electricity still flowed through her, arcing from her hands to the slavers, to the unprepared acolytes who dared try and stop her from attaining her freedom. And the Sith Lords had found her, taken away her broken chains and replaced them with ones of promises and rules.

“They say it was you who killed Darth Skotia,” Urtel gave her a little smile of encouragement.

Wenia tucked a stray curl back into her bun. “What if I told you they were right?”

His smile grew. “I’d say I’m impressed. And then I’d want to know how you did it.”

“I think that should stay my little secret.”

“I promise not to tell anyone,” he wheedled. “And I’m sure it’s an impressive story.”

She was blushing. “Perhaps if I knew you better...”

He got the idea. “I certainly hope we’ll get a chance to get to know each other better. There are other Sith on Alderaan, but it’s a rare occasion to just… _talk_.” His voice had gotten huskier, he’d stepped closer.

“I hope we do more than just talk.” Wenia bit her lip. Was that too forward?

Urtel glanced over to where Andronikos was leaning against the wall by the door, probably overhearing everything. “Maybe we can both get our wish.” He stepped back, giving her a polite nod. “I need to do some work for my lady right now, but in the meantime, good luck.”

Andronikos waited until the Sith guard was out of earshot before speaking. “Getting friendly, huh? There’s only one way that ends, far as I’ve seen.”

Was he glad that she’d turned her attentions to someone else? “Don’t be jealous.” She raised her eyebrows at his scowl.

“All these nobles kinda rub me the wrong way.” He shrugged. “I’m not jealous or nothing.”

Oh. He didn’t care what she did. Why did that hurt more than she’d expected?


End file.
